custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Teammcb/Archive 1
YOU MAY BE WONDERING WHERE AL MY MESSAGES WENT. I HAVE THEM ON A WORD DOCUMENT! IF YOU NEED TO REFRENCE FROM ONE, ASK ME! Answers Sorry. I have a few things to say. #I am not writing more of TFC without ToaFairon's okay. #Shayla should appear in Hunting Antidax, but (I think) that's RIGHT before TFC, and Shayla is only sleeping for 10 years. so I propose a new story, 10 years after "Underworld", featuring the Gigas Magna Resistance. It should be called "Rebellion." #This guy is one of my friends in real life, and he just joined the wiki. Can you post on his talk page and encourage him or something? #The Printable Card Game is interesting. I think I ought to make my own. #When will you update The Collection Chronicles? BFTMOL Fan Club Want to join us? --Kopakamata97 23:54, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Game I'm making a new one, with its own rules. Hello Hi I am JoseFVega friend In real life! He has told me a few of the rules and some wiki coding. I am still learning, but I think I will get It. Thanks for saying hello! About Flamu: Impending Danger I approve the story since it sounds rather interesting. answer I like the "Mutiny" idea, but I think ToaFairon should decide what should happen. Oh, my game will be finished soon. And what will you do for The Collection chronicles? Raanu-G The MOC and article are cool.I like making agori-glatorian but I never have made pages for them.Can we be friends? *blink* Um...Fairon and Rantu aren't on Gigas Magna. And Kunaku isn't either. TFC goes on in the MU. RE:Flamuness Some good ideas. You can write the 1st chapter. I want you to show off these MOCs before you use them in the story. My game FYI, I'm going to have some of your rules in my game, OK? I just finished and I'll start uploading images soon. And yes, I will do TFC. I know EXACTLY what to write, but I'm still thinking about how to put it into words... RE: The Game Don't worry. I'm considering adding Location and Organization cards, which will add to the gameplay. Hopefully, it won't be TOO much like yours. Your Contest I have a Toa on my Spoiler-hub (it's on my userpage). I'm planning to give him a REALLY important role in The Last Apocalypse, but can I enter it as a different character on your contest? Or since he's from another dimension, can I put him in? If I can't that's OK. I can always make another one to enter in the contest. Sure You can write the next 2 chapters of The Fairon Chronicles. And you can write the next chapter of Revenge of the Roue. And I will post up the page for Antidax soon. If you need a tip for The Fairon Chronicles go here. Oh I already read them. And I am working on a Toa of Water. BTW, have you considered creating an archive for your talk page? That's what I'm doing with mine. entry You wanted a toa for a contest, I put up a team. 1300796803 00:09, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Sorry About That! can't join your moc contest..don't have many mocs on hand. how'd you get your page like that? i mean, your user page? TOA contest Could I enter Alora? but i'd like her apearance to not conflict with the matoran tales storyline. FYI Before you write another chapter of TFC, please read this message and know that I am going to write the next chapter. Thank you. Oh yeah, and A few things Look and find something interesting near the bottom. Also, on The Creators Of Gigas Magna: Main Page, DO NOT DO EXTRA SPACES!!! It dis-aligns the boxes. And, finally, I have revived Gigas Magna: Planet of Shadows. Read the first two chapters! Answer Probably has to go to school or something. I NEED to ask him about FuSoTech World Survival. Off Topic: I AM NEARING MY 1000th EDIT!!! And I will now proceed to write the next chapter of RotR, which will include Mordrax. Editcount There's a pretty neat feature on this wiki. I don't now how I learned about it, but it's called "Editcount." Everyone has one. Mine is , and it's how I keep track of my edits. You have one also. Go to find it. Am I on? Yup. Would've been on earlier, but the computer I'm using got a virus, so I had to wait a bit for a scan to be completed. And before you ask me, YES, I HAVE read TCC. what the hell why'd you erase my part of the story (beating people to a pulp. It's Me It's JoseFVega. I got a new user account. Check out the newest chapter of RoTR! None can survive the power of the Slicer sorry its alright, i just dont like peopel undoing my shit. RotR No one suspects the plan. No one other than Tetrack, Forsk, and Fyxan knows the plan. The Enforcers are in a nice little pickle. :-) Besides that, I have a plan for Chapter 6: *Beginning of assault on Gigas Nui (from Brominax's PoV); battle against Nightwatcher from Nightwatcher's PoV (DO NOT KILL HIM, just make him be barely defeated. Mention that he's a dimension-hopping bounty hunter, and don't say the name of the people he's been employed by. I have BIG plans for his employers in Gigas Magna: Rebellion); Slicer lands somewhere (I don't care where) and vows revenge. I will write chapters 7, 9, and 10, OK? That way we'll each get to write 5 chapters. None can survive the power of the Slicer MUAHAHAHAHA Remember this pic? I'm planning to make a short movie out sprites like those. I need some feedback on what I should actually do, however. Should I do: *the first chapter of The Last Apocalypse *A prequel to Shadow Journey (about Shadow, Tanma, Vixtus, Ixgatro, KT-1, and a giant robot) *A short movie written in the form of a "Fairon Chronicles Trailer" What do you think? None can survive the power of the Slicer 2010 saw yer vid.they're... wierd. Sorry I have to leave for a while. I'll be back later, though. None can survive the power of the Slicer RE:I KNOW The only thing I just found out about is the orange rahkshi and the vezok guy on utube. RotR Well, I sort of had a detailed plan for it. In my opinion, the chapter seems very, VERY rushed. I'm sorry if I seem to be "gaining control" of the plots of TFC and RotR, but I am kind of a control freak. It's okay if you decide to keep it as it is and not listen to my ideas, but I was sort of planning to tie up all the loose ends. This is what I was planning: *Chapter 6: The attack on Gigas Nui begins, Nightwatcher fails to capture Forsk (who returns to his army and sets off), and Slicer joins the attack on Gigas Nui. I DID NOT INTEND for Nightwatcher to assassinate Forsk for Tetrack. He's a bounty hunter, and was only working for the Brotherhood cause they paid him. Someone else is paying him more. *Chapter 7: Forsk arrives on the capital city of Gigas Magna and takes over. I have a complicated plan for this right now. Then there's the middle of the Gigas Nui battle, and we see Slicer fighting. *Chapter 8: Mordrax leaves to Tetrack's base to help generate the Shadowdermis, and he does, to Tetrack's triumph. However, Fyxon "messes up" and lets the Enforcers escape. Forsk uses a teleporter on the conquered capital city of Gigas Magna to get himself and his army to Tetrack's base, and he finds a group of stunned Enforcers. *Chapter 9: Finally, all the PoVs (Brominax, Slicer, Mordrax, Tetrack, etc.) combine, but Brominax's, Slicer's, and Mordrax's are emphasized. Brominax manage to free Fyxan, but they're all cornered and there's a big, epic final battle sequence. Many Enforcers are killed, but Brominax takes a Kakama Nuva from an Enforcer's body and uses it to get himself and the others away The chapter ends with Brominax thinking about the organization being scattered, and how they can possibly survive. *Chapter 10: A month later, Forsk is the happy ruler of Gigas Magna, but Tetrack kills him and transforms and all that. I'm sorry if I'm a little of a control freak. You ABSOLUTELY DO NOT have to listen to me, but I felt that the ending was very rushed, and there were tons of loose ends (i.e., Forsk's army, Slicer, FYXAN, and, well, WHAT HAPPENS TO GIGAS MAGNA). None can survive the power of the Slicer And other things... I have made a decision to do a TFC trailer beause it's shorter than my other options. If I ever finish it, it will be AWESOME. So far as I know, no one outside the Lego Group has ever done anything with sprites that high-quality. I'm thinking of setting it to this music. I've already come up with an idea of what will happen. And for TFC, yes, you can write an 11th chapter. But leave the 12th to me. I'm going to wrap up a few loose ends. None can survive the power of the Slicer Strike Team Contest It's not my contest. It's ToaFairon's. None can survive the power of the Slicer Answer Yup. I liked it! I am currently writing THE FINAL CHAPTER of TFC, and I will get working on the sequel very soon...MUAHAHAHAHA! None can survive the power of the Slicer Oh It's not done. ToaFairon planned for TFC to be the first part of 7. None can survive the power of the Slicer Sorry Sorry. The last comment was because I patrol the Recent Changes, and I read Ihu's talk, and, after leaving it for a while and coming back to it, I got confused and thought it was a message for me. And no, no scroll boxes. The chapters aren't that long anyway. But thanks for the idea. Once I get back to The Last Apocalypse, maybe I'll need to do that eventually. None can survive the power of the Slicer *blink* So you have a brother AND a sister? Wow. That must be annoying. None can survive the power of the Slicer Stories I'll finish RotR and start off TDR. I don't know anything more than that. None can survive the power of the Slicer Thank you for the awesomeness thanks you for making that amazing banner, the only picture editing I can use is photoshop and don't even know all the tricks. in exchange for the banner you can write a chapter of GM:POS if you want to. or I will thinkk of some other reward your freind mirror sequel with my character of me, could you guys not make any radical story changes with him with out consulting me first? you can edit his story but keep it on track please. leresh and jessqaco relationship is fair game, i allow, i dont support but i allow, bio porn\aka the dirty parts. im just saying, im starting him a story line,, a serious one. So what's Nightwatcher's ultimate form? None can survive the power of the Slicer ultimate form I don't think he needs an ultimate form. Maybe, though. Still, I don't know if that story's even going to get written. None can survive the power of the Slicer No You don't have to. You just might have to. None can survive the power of the Slicer hey if you could make a banner for the leviathos chronicles that would be great but I have not uploaded the picture I want to use yet toa forms what would your toa form be like, i suggest thinking that up, im not talking bout self mocs but your actual self. okay I liked that MoC anyway 1300796803 01:11, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Sorry I am currently busy with a few things. I will soon start with The Darkness Returns, and continue with Revenge of the Rogue, Shadow Journey, The Last Apocalypse, and Gigas Magna: Planet of Shadows. Sorry about the delay. None can survive the power of the Slicer A few things... On The Creators Of Gigas Magna: Main Page, please DON'T do extra paragraphs. It dis-aligns the columns. About Nightwatcher's ultimate form: how big is it? His "ultimate form" shouldn't be smaller than him. And DID YOU REALIZE THAT YOU HAVE MADE EXACTLY 999 EDITS ON CUSTOM BIONICLES??? None can survive the power of the Slicer HEEHEEHEE Mordrax LIVES!!! HE LIVES!!! Fyxon lives. Dorex is DEAD. Period. We will SEE his body. And did you notice that Mordrax is in a mechanical suit? That happens in Gigas Magna: Rebellion. I know EXACTLY how it happens... None can survive the power of the Slicer And more... I agree with you. Nightwatcher should be stealthy-and-gets-off-without-a-hitch ruthless. But I don't like to do simple deaths, like "He launched his Plasma spear and the guard crumbled. Dead." I prefer slightly more dramatic death scenes: :He walked up to the second guard, who asked for identification. :"Here's my identification," he snarled, grabbing his saw and slicing the guard in half. Alarms began to sound, but he ignored them. He walked as peacefully and quietly as ever, not caring if someone tried to stop him because he knew they would fail. About BrickCon: nah, don't use those MoCs. I want ours to be as original as possible. And YOU WENT TO BRICKCON? AWESOME! DO YOU LIVE NEARBY? PS: There will be a TRAITOR in the ranks of the Brotherhood of Gigas Magna other than Forsk 2 or Knife. It's the same person that sent Nightwatcher to kill Forsk. Guess who it is on TCOGM: Voting. Note that it may be a character that hasn't been introduced yet. None can survive the power of the Slicer mirror sequel apparaently you made a sequel without permission so i was told to transfer mirror 2 back to mirror 1. and aslo i saw you f***ed up your page, so i fixed it, no prob The Shockwave, among other things... About the Shockwave... What's it's purpose? I mean, the tribes of Agori already live in regions representing their elements. Can you modify the story a bit so it does something ELSE to Bara Magna? And about the Spoiler Poll, I meant for you to GUESS who the traitor is. Lego Aquaman13 does NOT know who it is. (He actually doesn't follow our storyline anyway.) And no, I don't live even NEAR BrickCon. None can survive the power of the Slicer No I mean, WHAT APPEARED IN THE SHOCKWAVE THAT WAS NOT ALREADY PRESENT ON BARA MAGNA??? None can survive the power of the Slicer ??? In Chapter 11 of TFC, there's, well, a bit about slicing off the tip of Robotopolis, apparently the only way to prevent it from sinking quickly. As far as I know, there's no law of physics that makes the tip be a danger, unless Robotopolis lands on its side (in which case it's probably doomed anyway). I'm just wondering about the plausibility of the chapter. Can you rewrite it a little bit so Fairon and Rantu, like, land the Matoran on the island of Mata Nui before crash-landing? Or...um...something? None can survive the power of the Slicer Join if you can love the banner Title says it all Yo I saw your YouTube User!